


Balderdash and Codswallop

by Mithen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Insults, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Sherlock has never deleted a single of word for insulting bad ideas--they're far too useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balderdash and Codswallop

"Balderdash," says Sherlock Holmes, glaring at an innocuous piece of paper. "Poppycock, codswallop, fiddle-faddle, folderol!"

"I--what?" John looks up from his tea, blinking.

"Report by Anderson," snarls Sherlock. "Unadulterated taradiddle. Tripe. Tommyrot. The purest piffle, twaddle, blither _and_ drivel." He throws the paper down and begins to pace the room as if its mere presence agitates him. "Claptrap and tosh."

"You--" John takes a moment. "You memorized all the English synonyms for 'nonsense'?" he asks after a contemplative pause.

"I'm not going to delete _those_ ," Sherlock snorts. "Those are _useful._ Horsefeathers," he adds under his breath, with a baleful glare at the offending report. 

"Well, that's a good use of your mental space."

"I'm glad you agree," Sherlock says cheerfully.

At the end of another circuit of the room, he appears to be galled past bearing once more, and he pounces in a transcendent rage.

"Kletskoek," he announces. "Fadaises, Mumpitz, _Schnickschnack!"_

"That is definitely not English anymore," notes John as Sherlock continues with all the righteous fury of a paladin smiting an unbeliever, rattling off the beautiful, contemptuous words the human race has invented for unbearable stupidity:

"Billevesées, geleuter, Firlefanz, Kokolores!"

He rolls them in his mouth, relishing them, caustic and delicious, and John shakes his head in wonder at his multilingual avenging angel.

"Flauwekul, Pipifax, Quatsch, hölynpölyä, Larifari, Bockmist!"

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the good folk who helped me come up with some lovely multi-lingual insults!


End file.
